K Project Oneshot Collection
by thequietfangirl95
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've written in fb chat to my friend, ranging over many genres from a Hannibal au, Misaki in a maid outfit to even a Mikorei threesome. My rule is that for every angst/gore fic I will write a fluffy/smut recovery fic for your enjoyment. I'm also taking requests for oneshots to include so leave any suggestions in a review.
1. Where you go I will Follow

"MISAKI!" he could see the Sword of Damocles, glowing red. Crumbling. Over Misaki. He couldn't let history repeat itself yet again. Were they stuck in this eternal cycle? "Tch" he would stop this.

"Just stop this, please, I know about your obessesion with that red bastard, but he's dead and gone. Haven't you learned anything from what he did!"

"Saru... goddamn it I need to bring that fucker to justice no matter what."

"For once let me handle this, why must you be so stubborn Mi-sa-ki?!"

Red flames emanated from Misaki, growing with intensity, Fushimi could feel the sheer heat on his skin even from behind his barrier.

"No.." Fushimi muttered "no no no nO NO!" this would not end well

"Misaki, just stop, this isn't like our fights, there are other ways!"

"sigh, well this is my way, my Homra, my family, not yours you traitor."

Fushimi broke his barrier, eyes wide in shock. "BATTOU" he drew his sabre and rushed towards Misaki, using his arm to shield him from the flames.

Misaki just looked at him, the memories rushing back. Misaki curled his lips in a smile, looking like it was middle school and he'd just beat Fushimi in a video game. "Sorry, I really am, leaving you to clean up my messes, but I know you've always had my back.."

Fushimi pulled up his barrier just in time as Misaki released the flames, engulfing the area with enough power to rival a nuclear blast.

Luckily that Silver King had already cleared the area, but all those inside it had disintegrated, they'd won. The red sword began to dissolve, not falling but melting away into the sky. That could only mean one thing..

"MISAKI!" the dust began to settle, Saru cradled Misaki in his arms. His eyes were already beginning to dim, blood leaking from his mouth.

Saru was shaking. Misaki lifted his his hand striped with his own blood, gently carressing Saru's cheek, wiping his tears. Leaving a bloody hand streak on Saru's wet face.

"You know for all our stupid fights, I've always missed you by my side.." Misaki was barely audible, but Saru heard every word, he could hear his own heart beating in his ears.

"... just stupid fights Misaki, it was all so stupid" his voice was vibrating with his throat getting choked up. "hehe, Saruhiko I-"

And like that his hand went limp, falling out of Saru's trembling hands.

"Misaki? ...MisAKI?!" Saru pulled Misaki's slack body closer, trying to feel a pulse. It was too late. The fire had left Misaki's eyes, the empty shell in front of him wasn't Misaki anymore.

"...It was all so fucking stupid wasn't it?..."

"You were right beside me all this time weren't you.."

"Misaki."

What was the point if he wasn't there anymore.

What was all this for?

Everything he had ever done... it had all been for him.

Look at me Misaki, I'm right in front of you, please just look at me

But it was just nothing but cold, empty eyes.

He was still holding his sabre, covered in blood red dust, covered with Misaki's blood.

Like old days right, Where Misaki went he would follow, like the calm after the storm, Misaki was the whirlwind, like the sun. He always led the way.

Holding his sabre firmly in his hands he laid a gentle kiss on Misaki's lips, slowly closing his eyelids over the cold, dead eyes.

"It was always going to end like this right, Mi-sa-ki"

He brought the sabre closer to his centre.

Smilng down onto Misaki he shifted his hold.

"Where you will go, I will follow."

* * *

Author's note: Just a really short drabble I wrote, I wasn't going to put it up but again my friend made me. I promise the next one is an improvement so keep going!


	2. Call me Master

This was probably the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done...

How did he even get convinced to do this in the first place?!

He scratched at his legs, these stockings were really chafing, how did girls handle wearing these things?

Misaki leant back against the thin wall, he could hear the muffled sounds of angry men on the other side. He understood the need for a recon mission but did they really have to have a meeting at a maid hotel.

These were really macho mob bosses, don't they have a reputation to uphold?

Sigh, he'd have to go in there soon. He gripped the round tray in his hands, he felt almost naked without his bat or skateboard.

The heels weren't helping him either.

Ah there was the bell, they wanted more parfaits or something, for druglords they really had a thing for ice cream.

He shuffled a little to get the right balance on his shoes when he was pulled back from behind, a familiar hand clamped over his mouth.

"Fancy meeting you here Mi~sa~ki~"

"Mmmmph!" he twisted his head to meet the glare of that blue fucker, a cringe worthy smile on his face, like he'd just caught his dinner.

Misaki continued to struggle, but to no avail, the dress really restricted his movements.

One of Saru's arms was around his torso fondling the lace collar.

He was right next to Misaki's ear, "Nee.. Misaki you shouldn't be in such a place, it could be dangerous" he simpered sweetly, nibbling a little on one of the tiny pigtails on the side of Misaki's head.

At that Misaki was pulled into one of the empty hotel rooms, without warning he found himself sprawled backwards on the matress.

He was a little disoriented from the sudden fall but he heard the unmistakeable click of the door lock.

He tried to lever himself off the bed desperately, but the weight of Saru was over him, shielding him from the glaring light of the lamps.

Shit he didn't have time for this crap, he was supposed to help in the raid when Kamamoto made the signal.

He looked up at Saru's face, If he was here that means the Blue bastards were here too.

All the more reason to get out of here.

"Well from that face you're making I guess you've grasped the situation at hand right Mi-sa-ki."

Damn that guy! How does he do that?

"Well lucky for me my mission was to distract the vanguard, I believe this is sufficient nee?"

He licked his lips at Misaki blushing angrily.

Misaki shivered a little, the cool air sending a chill through him, the dress felt even more skimpy than it was under his stare.

His dress was beginning to ride up on his waist exposing more skin, he was becoming very aware of Saru's hands on his wrists, his knees on each side of him as Saru straddled him to prevent him from escape.

He could feel Saru pulling down and removing the itchy stockings from him.

He sighed from relief when they were off, Saru smirked and kissed the bare skin of his legs.

That made him blush to the very tips of his being, god what was happening here, he can't be distracted this easily right.

While Misaki was sidetracked by the feel of Saru's lips, little did he know Saru had a very long red ribbon that he had begun to gently tie Misaki's arms together. Misaki blinked at the feel of silk or whatever that was tight around his wrists.

"Saru what..?!"

"Well my orders were to prevent you from messing this operation up, this is just my interpretation Mi-sa-ki."

Saru undid the ribbon on his collar with one swift tug.

"You know what I like about these outfits Mi-sa-ki...," Saru peeled back the layers the ribbon had exposed to reveal Misaki's naked chest.

"..Easy access.."

When he felt Saru's lips on his chest he didn't think it was possible to get more embarrassed, but he did.

"Hah... hah.. look at you Misaki, you're so vulnerable all spread out like this..."

"I could really do anything I like..."

Saru's face contorted into a gleeful smile.

"Why so flustered Misaki, how can you still be shy while you're in such a position? You really are a virgin aren't you."

"You know Mi-sa-ki, I never thought you'd be convinced to go undercover, the lace really suits you.."

"..sh..shUT UP!

"That bastard Kusanagi set me up!"

Saru pushed him down harder, "You're supposed to be a maid aren't you, don't you have to call me Master or something"

"Like I would ever do that you- KIIIII...!" Saru was sucking on his nipple, sending a shock of desire through him. "pfft, nee Mi-sa-ki, that was the cutest noise you just made, shall we try that again"

"No don't you dare.."

"Then call me Master Mi-sa-ki."

"Why should I cal- Kiiiiya!"

Saru circled the sensitive nipple with his tongue

relishing the delicious sound from Misaki

"Misaki you know I could blow your cover anytime I like, I owe no allegiance to you or your precious HOMRA."

"You dick.."

"Then call me Master in that cute voice of yours Mi- sa- ki-"

Shit.. this undercover stuff was serious business.

He couldn't let that traitor blow his cover now

"F..fine... M..master.."

Saru was already undoing the zip on the back of the dress.

revealing yet more of Misaki's creamy white skin.

"..well that wasn't that hard wasn't it Mi- sa- ki"

"Your face is all red"

"o..OF COURSE IT IS!"

Fuck, Misaki felt his dick hardening, pushing up the lacy layers of the dress up.

He could feel the warm hand of Saru shifting him by the small of his back.

His hard on was way too obvious by now

The rustling of lace was heard as Saru felt through the fluffy petticoats to touch the heated warmth, already slick with pre cum.

He let out a huff of delight. "That didn't take long did it, you must be really excited Mi-sa-ki"

Misaki hissed in his restraints, his hands chafing together against the ribbon, Saru rubbed his thumb over the tip of the red, engorged head. "Look at this present, all wrapped up for me.."

Misaki felt helpless, and a bit confused, Saru was making him feel so odd, the heat pooling in his belly. All reason and any thought of his mission completely flew out the window as Saru's wet lips touched his dick.

He felt the dress feel tighter and in the way, he wanted it gone so Saru could touch more of him.

Saru's hands cradled his waist as he moved his lips across Misaki's pelvic bone.

Saru savored every touch he made on Misaki's yearning body, stroking and carressing as if he would soon be blind and needed to memorise every plane of Misaki's landscape by touch, to commit to his memory forever.

"nnnn..Saru.." Misaki was panting softly, losing himself into Saru's focused attention on his body and even his soul.

Saru folded Misaki's legs up to continue his wandering,

To Misaki's suprise Saru pressed his tongue against his musky entrance, his hands cupping and spreading his cheeks.

He felt something warm and wet probe his insides, he wriggled a little adjusting himself to the idea of what Saru was doing to him.

Misaki was huffing against the pillows, his own hot breath misting up his vision.

This was definitely another level here, Saru's tongue moving against his throbbing internal walls.

His own dick erect and feeling neglected against his stomach.

Saru wet a finger with his own saliva and began to insert it along with his tongue, stretching Misaki's entrance a bit more to accomadate it.

It was such a contradiction, the extra intrusion was a little painful but at the same time sent waves of pleasure thrumming through him.

Saru continued his ministrations, until he could fit another two fingers.

He gave a breath of satisfaction, removing his tongue and fingers from Misaki; who whined sadly at the loss.

He moved himself over Misaki, pressing his wet lips onto Misaki's.

Misaki could taste the muskiness that was himself inside Saru's mouth.

He felt so dirty, that Saru's tongue that had been inside him was now on his own tongue, the taste was heady and different to him.

Saru was panting heavily, "Misaki...is it ok to keep going?..or do you think you've been distracted enough?"

His face so close to his; Saru looked at him questioningly, waiting for the go ahead.

"If you dare stop I will personally beat the shit out of you.."

Misaki was already lightheaded but he felt empty after Saru had stopped, he needed more.

A slow smile spread on Saru's face, "Well if you say so Mi~sa~ki"

He kissed him deeply again, and started to undo the zip on his pants.

Misaki bit into the pillow to keep from moaning when Saru pushed his cock against Misaki's entrance. Saru had already slicked himself in saliva to ease the passage into Misaki.

Misaki's internal muscles adjusted to fit the new addition, the steady slap of skin on skin could be heard as Saru began to move his hips.

Misaki lost his mind at every hit to his oversensitive prostate.

The lacy petticoats of his dress flipped up to his chest, bouncing to the rhythm of each thrust.

His tied hands held onto the head board to brace himself for each movement.

Yep he was definitely distracted right now.

Saru's hand had somehow snaked its way around Misaki's neglected dick and began to pump him in time with each thrust, Misaki's muscles contracting and clenching around Saru's length.

Neither of them was going to last long at this rate.

Fuck he could feel the sensation of pleasure cresting into the final wave the knocked both of them over the edge.

They came together screaming each other's name, Misaki's internal walls spasming from the orgasm as Saru released his hot cum into him.

Misaki's own stained the lacy abomination that was his made outfit into a sticky mess, there was no way he could explain what really happened to it to the guys.

But that was not the thing on his mind right now.

He fell back onto the bed, his hair and skin damp with sweat, the now itchy fabric of the uniform sticking to his skin.

It hit him, wait wasn't he supposed to be somewhere right now...

Shit.

He forced himself to sit up, he was way to tired right now.

"Ok right, I need to get going, can you let me go now!"

Saru moved to hug him from behind, one hand wrapping around the tied wrists.

He smiled and whispered into Misaki's ear. "Hmmm you'd think that wouldn't you.."

The strong scent of chloroform hit Misaki's nostrils as a soaked cloth was pressed to his nose. When did Saru get that? He passed out into blackness.

* * *

Misaki blinked blearily at the sudden glare from the lamp.

That son of a bitch...

He tried to focus his blurry vision at the four shadows obscuring the light.

"Well Yata looks like you've had fun."

Izumo was smiling at him from above the bed, shit right he was not in a good position right now, this guy probably knew this would happen.

His vision cleared a little more..."Why did you bring the damn camera with you!"

Totsuka laughed "Good memories of course, I don't want to miss anything."

Misaki got enough energy to look at himself.

Oh thank god, at least he was decent...sort of...

Saru had probably cleaned him, his dress was all buttoned and retied with the ribbon.

"Oi Anna please don't pull that!"

"But I''m just fixing your pigtails, Misaki looks really cute"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Kamamoto threw him over his shoulder, dress and all.

"I beg to differ Yata-chan, we can all look at the tape later and show you how very cute you are."

"I swear I'll kill you all..."

Misaki started beating Kamamoto's back "Let me down I can walk myself! Hey don't laugh! I can still kick your ass in these heels!"

Totsuka and Anna just followed him with the camera giggling all the way back to the bar.

-The End-

* * *

Author's note: I had fun writing this, no matter what he says Misaki is cute. I am going to follow up with angst but you can skip it for more fluffy smut =)

If you have any requests for more oneshots leave a review and I'll probably do it.

I felt the need to actually draw Misaki in the maid uniform: link to my da on profile


	3. Don't Blue Shell Me

"You really have nothing in here do you" Misaki heaved his bag through the door of Saru's apartment.

Though it was the same apartment complex it was considerably larger and cleaner than Misaki's own place.

He looked around for a place to stash his stuff, the room was bare and quite spartan, it had a barely lived in look.

"Well just because I'm not a hoarder like you Mi-sa-ki, hey don't track your mud on the floor!"

Misaki ignored his whinging and shook his head to direct a spray of water all over the pristine floor.

Saru made that ever annoying tongue click of his and went to get a mop.

"Look it's just for one night ok, my apartment is completely flooded , I'll go stay with one of the HOMRA guys tomorrow."

"Tch, did you try to flush that maid outfit down the toilet again?" Saru tried to hide his smile in rememberance.

Misaki snapped his head around "Oi Shut your mouth you damn monkey." Saru continued to serenely push the mop back and forth.

Until he noticed what Misaki was taking out of his bag.

"Since when could you afford a Wii console?" Saru eyed the white, rectangular device in Misaki's hands.

"Hey I am not that poor! Totsuka won it in a lottery and gave it to me as a birthday present." Misaki looked away sadly, but quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway we have some time to kill, I have Mario Kart."

He pulled out some disks and began to plug everything in.

Saru was behind him in a moment, kneeling to inspect the machine. "These things have really changed from when we were kids"

Misaki gulped a little, he was hyperaware of how close Fushimi's face was to his neck. "Uh yeah, remember my Gameboy, I think I still have it somewhere." shit he was blushing a little. Not good.

Saru didn't appear to notice "Hah, and how you still managed to suck at Pokemon- hey!" he rubbed his shoulder where Misaki had punched him playfully. "I did not! I beat you that one time with just my starter pokemon?"

"Oh suuuure you did. You didn't even finish the last gym Mi-sa-ki.."

Misaki just narrowed his eyes at him "We'll see, I'm going to beat your monkey ass in Mario Kart."

He grabbed a controller and threw another at Saru, trying to hit him in the face, he caught it anyway.

Saru grinned that creepy smile of his "Tch, very well, it's on Misaki!"

They crashed on the couch and waited for the count down, fingers hovering over the buttons.

Misaki as always picked Donkey Kong, "Huh, Misaki are you trying to compensate for something?" Saru gave a knowing wink in his direction.

"I have no idea what you're on about Luigi." Misaki sneered. Sure enough Saru had selected the unassuming green plumber.

It was nice, Saru leaned back into the cushions calmly navigating his vehicle smoothly around the turns, he could feel Misaki laughing warmly beside him as another character slipped on his banana peels.

He wanted to close his eyes and melt into the bubbly warmth that was Misaki's laugh, meant just for him alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK SARU, DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME?!"

He quirked his lips indulgently "hmm... I may have.."

Despite a slow start Saru was right behind Misaki who was struggling due to his character's size. Saru nudged his car into Misaki's sending him off the edge of Rainbow Road.

"OH GODDAMNIT SARU, I AM GOING TO BURN THAT SHITTY MONKEY ASS OF YOURS FOR THAT!"

Misaki was jumping up and down in anger shaking Saru during the agonising wait for that stupid cloud to hoist him up again.

Saru just smiled benevolently never taking his eyes of the screen as he quickly pulled into first place with ease. He was quietly humming "Row row your boat" as Misaki kept shaking him from side to side.

Misaki really was adorable when he was angry with his narrowed eyes and furiously red face, Misaki's hands were dangerously close to the bare skin of his collarbone. He could feel the damp heat emanating from Misaki's skin.

He knew he was turning red himself, Misaki must have noticed since he quickly released him and had focused his attention on the game again.

Misaki was stuck in a losing streak so far, continuing to slip on the banana peels left by Saru pushing him back further. He was this close to throwing the controller into the television.

Until...

"Holy Shit FINALLY!"

Saru had been quite bored with the route ahead with his character so in front of the others, he jumped when he saw Misaki shooting past him on the screen as Bullet Bill.

Things could only get interesting from here,

They were neck and neck, nearing the end of the race, Misaki was actually ahead of Saru for once.

"HAH Take that Saru I'm beating you!"

Saru just kept humming silently to himself as he quietly nudged his car into Misaki's.

Just gentle touch and Misaki went over the edge.

Just a moment before Saru hit the finish line first.

Misaki came last...

"you...fucker..."

Saru could almost see flames manifesting around Misaki as he felt the storm brewing.

"How the fuck did I come last..."

Saru swiftly muted the sound, the victory music would only make him angrier, he didn't actually want Misaki to burn down the flat.

"Misaki, still having a childish fit over a game, you haven't changed."

Misaki was seething.

"Well if I can't beat you in a stupid game, I can definitely beat you in real life!"

Misaki pushed Saru down onto the sofa, Saru blinked up in suprise.

He was huffing from the built up anger, which dispersed into nothing when he blinked back in realisation at what he was doing.

He released his hands in embarassment.

He was still kneeling over Saru's stomach, his hair dripping beads of water onto Saru's shirt.

Saru grinned "Well you can try if you want, but I don't think so Mi-sa-ki"

He used both hands to pull Misaki down into a kiss holding onto the edges of his shirt collar.

Misaki's body stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Saru's head to press their faces closer.

It was soft and warm, the heady scent of fallen rain wafted from Misaki as Saru's body heat began to evaporate the damp from his skin.

Their lips and teeth clashing as they delved their tongues into each other's warmth, exploring.

The rain was still falling outside the window, the blue light from the tv reflected off Saru's eyes as they came up for air.

"hah...hah...fu... still want to beat me at my own game Misaki?"

Misaki pushed back Saru's stubborn hair out of the way from those electric blue eyes of his.

He hadn't realised but it had been years since he had seen Saru in normal clothes, he had always been in the blue uniform of his.

He was wearing a old tight fitting shirt he had seen him wear before when they were younger.

Misaki could feel Saru's heart beating through the thin material, vibrating through to his own chest as he lay there on top of him.

Ah he was getting sidetracked, why was he even thinking about this guy's eyes.

Yet he couldn't help but curl his own lips into a goofy smile.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself stupid monkey."

He locked his knees around Saru's waist, and began to fall back into another kiss.

Saru shuffled his hands under the loose material of Misaki's shirt, fluterring his long fingers along his spine.

Misaki shivered a bit at the touch, he was still a bit damp from his apartment flooding.

Saru pulled him closer, his mouth nibbling his ear.

"As much as I want you to beat me I think we need a shower first before you catch a cold...Right Mi-sa-ki?"

Well that mental image definitely sent blood straight to his dick.

Saru levered himself up, still entwined between Misaki.

He began to kiss him again in earnest, all the while manouvering the both of them to the glass shower.

Misaki began to undress while Saru watched him with the eyes of a predator.

He glanced back, stopping his movements for a moment.

"What?"

Saru licked his lips, "Just spotted something tasty, too bad none of those outfits you had last time survived the flood."

Misaki felt himself blush red all over, "Th...that is so creepy... "

As the warm water of the shower hit the floor drowning out the sound of rain, Saru already had a handful of soapy suds in his hands.

"Well we better get you clean don't we Misaki."

Misaki immiediatly froze up, his hair all ruffled and spiky from his finger strokes in the water.

"Wait..what..?"

Saru looped an arm around Misaki's waist and applied the soapy lotion liberally all over Misaki massaging his fingers in circular motions, mapping Misaki's wet skin.

Paying great attention to his most responsive areas.

"huff huff... Saru!"

Saru took his time to kiss each area after the soap washed away, nipping at his neck.

Misako gasped as Saru licked his way down his waist.

Clutching his head, playing with his damp locks.

"I need to do a personal inspection, you don't know how dirty you can get Mi-sa-ki..."

Misaki's skin, the taste was as addictive as his smell.

The warm feel of every bump and pore against his tongue.

He circled around to his back continuing to trail his hands into all his crevices and across the extent of his body, letting the water skitter through his fingers.

He straightenend up a little and began to slowly write on Misaki's back.

"Mi~" Saru was mouthing the sounds against Misaki's ear as he gently shaped the kanji on his bare skin, "Sa~ki~"

"Nnnn..ng" Misaki whimpered a little when Saru suddenly began to suck at the side of his neck.

"Ah, Saru?!" the spot was turning red, it would definitely leave a mark. When Saru was satisfied with his work he pressed his fingers against Misaki's chest, over his heart. With his body pressed against his back, arms wrapped around him Saru wrote his own name.

"Fu~shi~mi", he pressed a finger at the new mark. "Mine" he growled against him.

At that Misaki pulled him round, encircling Saru in his own arms "No, mine" he grinned up at Saru's astonished face, "I'm still trying to beat you at something remember."

Saru was close to getting a nosebleed, because Misaki was too much for him right now.

Misaki let out a short laugh, Saru could get so easily flustered, he should try this more often

Before Saru could react Misaki had knelt down on the slippery tiles and was adjusting his mouth around Saru's thickness.

Saru staggered back, bracing himself against the shower wall in surprise.

Mostly from the fact that it was Misaki of all people with his lips around his cock. Looking up at him with those eyes of fire, pupils dilated with lust.

Misaki moved up and down the length of it, licking experimently.

He wasn't quite sure how this worked, it wasn't everyday he had a guy's dick in his mouth but from Saru's obvious reaction whatever it was seemed to be working.

He swirled his tongue around making sure not to let his teeth touch. He had a great vantage point of all of Saru's expressions, he was clearly enjoying it, huh, so even that guy could look like that.

He kept moving at a constant rhythm, using his hand to stroke and giving a twist of his wrist as he bobbed up and down.

This wasn't that hard, it was like sucking those icy poles that they used to eat... wait a sec...

Misaki almost paused his work, that explains why Saru kept buying me so many when we were in middle school.

He glanced in realisation, in time to see Saru against the wall, eyes closed head thrown back panting out Misaki's name in short breaths as his nails gripped into the grout between the wall tiles.

He hates being called that name, but it never sounded as good as being cried out like this.

For once he was controlling Saru, his face was so open and so different from the blue traitor he had grown to know.

Saru couldn't hold out much longer, he never could when Misaki was involved.

He came, the white liquid spurting onto Misaki's wet face when he released his mouth in suprise. The water beat down, washing it away. Misaki poked his tongue out to taste it, it was a little salty; like sweat and had a bitter aftertaste. It wasn't too bad, he could get used to this.

Saru looked down out of his half hooded eyes. He was almost boneless but he was already half hard again at the sight of Misaki, on his knees with his cum dripping from his face, licking the rest of it from his hands.

Misaki watched curiously as a creamy strand of sticky cum stretched out as he pulled his tongue away from his cum covered fingers.

Ok nevermind, Saru was definitely completely hard again.

He slid down the wall and pushed himself off to embrace Misaki on the shower floor.

The steaming water draining the sticky mess away.

Misaki gently cupped Saru's face, the warm water streaming down their faces.

"Soooo, did I beat you yet?"

Saru smiled suggestively " Oh not just yet."

"You on the other hand have been severely neglected"

They were both kneeling on the tiled floor, Saru pulled him closer, skin on skin. He pressed their erections together, Misaki let out a breath at the contact.

"Saru...I.." Saru sealed his mouth with deep probing kiss. He began to stroke the both of them together, building up the friction.

Misaki took that as a cue to wrap his hand around and begin to stroke as well. Leaning one each other's shoulders they could hear nothing but the steady beat of water on their backs , their ragged breaths in synch with the movement of their hands.

It was all so simple. Just the two of them in this harmony, a consistent pleasure thrumming through them both, nothing else existed in their minds but the two of them.

They came together, the warmth onto their bellies, thick and white, into the rushing water.

They collapsed into each others arms, their foreheads pressing together, panting.

Misaki was the first to giggle, "We should probably get out now, I'm pretty sure you've cleaned me thoroughly."

Saru just kissed him again wrapping him in a hug. "You really are adorable Mi-sa-ki~"

Misaki nipped his ear "Oi, I am not adorable...I'm supposed to be cool!"

They stood up slowly, Saru dumped a fluffy towel around Misaki

Despite his protests Saru ruffled the towel through Misaki's hair.

It stood up like a porcupine

"Pfft...it really suits you"Saru had tears in his eyes, Misaki's pouting face was too cute.

Misaki pulled the towel away and made sure to really scrub at Saru's head.

"I bet you look way worse-"

He pulled the towel away. Somehow the hot steam combined with the friction of the towel really had an effect.

Because Saru's hair poofed up into a fluffy blue afro.

"What?"

Misaki just stared speechlessly.

His jaw slacked open.

Saru was oblivious. "What is it?"

Misaki was shaking, trying to contain the hilarity . He burst out laughing, his sides and cheeks hurting from the pressure.

"Pffft..Saru ha ha... I.. can't ha haHA!"

Saru kept his face blank moving one hand to pat the cloud of blue.

Misaki tried to muffle his laughter into the towel.

Saru swatted Misaki in the face with the puffiness.

"Ow that tickles Saru,OW my cheeks hurt... but..can't stop..laughing"

Saru couldn't help but snicker, he quickly wrapped the towel around the two of them, enveloping Misaki in a hug, the afro sticking to Misaki's hair.

They were able to calm down long enough to get into pajamas.

Well Saru just wore another old shirt and trackpants, most of Misaki's clothes were soaked from the flood,he had to borrow Saru's.

"...Why do you even have something like this...?"

Misaki was wearing a pair of pajamas, red with fluffy bunnies on it.

Saru had to look away, attempting to hide his amusement.

" A present from a friend of ours..."

There was something written on the tag.

'Hope you like the wrapping 3 Izumo'

"One day I am going to burn that son of a bitch..."

Misaki crumpled the tag in anger.

"Well as much as I like the wrapping I like what's inside better."

Saru carressed Misaki's red cheek.

Then pulled it, "Oww ow ?!" Saru chuckled squishing his cheeks.

Misaki tried to push him off, Saru lost his footing and they both tumbled laughing onto the bed.

They lay there with stupid grins on their faces, Saru looked over at Misaki's glowing smile fondly. He hadn't truly laughed like this in a long time.

Misaki played with Saru's drying hair "Aw too bad its normal again."

"Yeah well I thought you looked better as Sonic the hedgehog too."

Saru pulled at Misaki's hair a little as he dragged the covers over them.

Their bodies gravitated towards the center of the bed.

Enveloping each other close in a warm embrace, like second nature.

Saru curled up close to Misaki, nuzzling into the fluffy fabric of the bunny pajamas.

He didn't want to let go.

It felt like if he didn't have contact with Misaki it would all disappear like a lucid dream, no matter how much you want to stay.

Misaki gently patted Saru's head. It was funny that though Misaki was smaller than him ; it was Saru whose head was buried in Misaki's chest, long arms completely wrapped around him, like a baby monkey.

He drifted off like that, his head fizzing out from the warm fluffy daze clouding his mind and vision. Relaxing into the pillows with Saru's ear on his heart... if only this moment could last forever..

Then it would be perfect...

* * *

_Author's notes: Ah I am so damn sorry for not uploading...but Exam season and assignments. I'll try more this holiday._

_I hope you enjoy it. I am so tempted to actually draw some short scenes from this, especially the towel hair bit._

_Please leave any reviews because they really make my day!_


End file.
